Different Kind of Love (percicopernico)
by Katze Fisch Thunfisch
Summary: One day I decided I would try to write about one of my favorite couples Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson. Please keep in mind that this is my first 'Story' so it might not be very good.
1. Chapter 1: Ouch

**Authors note: Things to Know: Percy is 18 and Nico is 16 (just works better for the story) They are In the Underworld Nico asked Percy to help look for a lost Sisyphus (See Percy Jackson And The Sword Of Hades) Where they run into a rouge tribe of giants who's leader challenges the two heroes to a fight, and Percy running his mouth causes the entire tribe to join in... xD Enjoy ~MeowMix**

"Look out" I screamed at Nico as one of the giants bronze cannonballs flew towards him at the speed of sound. Nico spun raising his sword but to slowly, the flaming ball was moving too fast for him to block it in time. I ran towards him, seeing no other option threw my sword. Riptide spun almost too fast to see as it flew through the bronze ball and tumbled into the darkness, out of sight. Nico turned toward me his black eyes full of hate. "I had that Jackson" he growled.

I glared at him "you'd think one would say thank you after someone saves his scrawny butt" I growled back. I had the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

"Save me?" He scoffed. "All I saw you do was throw away your sword In the middle of a fight" Oh..Right..I glanced around to see the giants picking up another volley of the steaming cannon balls."You idiot" I heard him mutter. That did it.

"You know what Nico maybe I should have let you been run though, then I wouldn't have to deal with you ever again, Now if you excuse me I have monsters to fight" I all but screamed at him. I felt my sword reappear in my pocket and I took it out uncapping it, I turned back towards the giants but not before seeing Nico eyes full of tears, I shook my head trying to clear it when something slammed into my back. Pain shot through my body as I fell to my knees, I glanced down and saw the giants leaders bronze spear sprouting from my chest my blood dripping from the tip. '_Well that's not good'_

"PERCY!' I heard someone shriek; I tried to turn and see if Nico was ok but my body wouldn't turn, instead I saw the earth speeding towards me and felt my head crack against it. A laughing giant stepped into my view he placed his foot on me and I felt a sick pulling sensation come from my midsection as he yanked out his lance he raised it to my neck and pressed down. "Last words son of sea god?" his grunted words almost inaudible. I tried to speak but only managed to spit some blood onto his worn boot; he nodded "you were a worthy opponent, Rest now"

He raised his lance and brought it down...Only to have it blocked with a very familiar stygian iron sword. Nico's sword caught the lance in the middle slicing clean through; it then flew past vanishing from my sight. Wait..Where's Nico?...did he throw his sword? I smiled, that hypocrite. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up Bloody

I shot straight up immediately smacking my head on a lamp hanging above me. "Ow" I grumbled rubbing the already forming bruise. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I stood up and felt pain lance **(Get it? Lance?) **through my body, I fell back onto the bed clawing at the sheets. _My chest feels like its on fire! _I groaned trying to keep as still as possible while I waited for the pain to fade.

"Oh gods" I heard someone squeak I felt a small hand tilt my head up and bring a cup to my lips. "Percy you have to drink" the now annoyed voice said when I refused to open my mouth. It sighed and plugged my nose forcing me to open my mouth to breathe, as I did the voice poured the warm liquid into my mouth.

I was about to spit it out thinking of the number of poisons that could be in it when I froze. It tasted like cookies. Not just any cookies the blue chocolate chip cookies my mom made for me. It was nectar the godly drink that healed demigods (If it didn't burn you alive that is) I quickly swallowed feeling a pleasant warmth flow though my body as it washed the pain away.

I opened my eyes to see a worried Clovis **(See The Heroes** **Of Olympus, Book 2) **hovering over me. His normally sleep tousled hair was combed straight except for a small part in the back that was sticking up looking like it had been slept on, knowing Clovis that's most likely what happened. It was then that I realized that he was talking "...orry Percy I fell asleep you know how I am I tried to stay awake so I could give you the nectar I mean everyone else had to go back to class so I was picked Not like I wouldn't want to help you but its cutting into my sleeping time Oh gods I sound so.." Growing tired of his rambling I had put my hand over his mouth.

"Clovis" I said slowly. "Thank you for the help, I'm going to take away my hand now..Understand" he nodded that he did. I pulled my hand away. "Now I need you to tell me what happened" Just as he was about to speak the door burst open and annabeth ran into the room. "Clovis is he awake..." she let her sentence die off when she saw me struggling to get up.

"Percy what are you doing?!" She yelled shoving me back onto the bed. I winced "Hey watch it wise girl, I'm still sore" She rolled her eyes but I could see the concern in them. "Well anyone that takes a spear to the chest should be" Her voice cracked on the last part and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Annabeth…" I said my voice soft, I opened my arms. She threw herself into them without hesitating "I-I th-thought I-I w-was going t-to lose you" She sobbed into my chest. "Annabeth, I've had close calls before" I whispered brushing some hair out of her face, I heard the door click shut as Clovis bit a hasty retreat

"Y-ya but this time you had a h-huge hole in your chest and I didn't know what to think" she sniffled pulling out a tissue from her pocket, dabbing at her eyes. I smiled; it was nice to see she cared. "Well I'm fine now wise girl, no holes or anything." She smiled and rolled her eyes "you just got lucky"

"Hey Annabeth…can you tell me what happened?" Her smile vanished "all I know is what Nico told me but I can try" She sat up straighter "After you got stabbed and passed out Nico summoned up a few dead spirits and the giants ran off. Then he shadow travelled you here, it was in the middle of dinner..You landed on Chiron's plate; after he saw what state you were in he rushed you to the infirmary while the rest of up tried to get answers from Nico, who was so tired he was only able to tell us you were stabbed by a giants spear before he passed out.

Nico woke up and left the next day, you however have been sleeping for a few days" I sat quietly processing this a few days? It could have been longer…Hades I'm lucky I woke up at all. I nodded for Annabeth to continue. "After that someone was suppose to be by your side all the time but the only one who didn't have classes was Clovis here.."She glanced around looking for the boy and shrugged when she didn't see him. "He's around here somewhere..Anyways that's about it..." She shrugged hands in her lap as she watched me take this in.

"Thanks Annabeth" I said starting to stand "I'm feeling kind of cooped up though, wanna go for a walk?" She gave me a look "you were just stabbed through the chest with a giant spear and you want to go for a walk?" I stuck my tongue out "I was stabbed a few days ago remember?" She rolled her eyes and stood up pulling me up behind her. "First time you even look even a tiny bit tired you go back to bed, understand?" "Yes Masta" I laughed as she glared and yanked me along "Come on seaweed brain"

**How Is It? Great? Yeah I know +^.^+**

**~MeowMix**


	3. Chapter 3: Oops

Annabeth and I left the Poseidon Cabin and headed towards the Woods. "Percy!" I turned to see Connor Stoll son of Hermes running towards me. "Glad to see you up and moving" He said when he reached us. "Well a spear through the chest isn't enough to stop this machine" I said flexing my arms while annabeth rolled her eyes behind me (She does that a lot doesn't she) "rrrriiggghhhttt" Connor said trying and failing not to laugh. "Well I have to go, but you take it easy. Don't want to end up back in bed your first day out"

**(Time skip: Percy And Annabeth Are At Zeus Fist)**

I leaned up against the huge pile of rocks panting. "See..I made it just fine" Annabeth looked at me like I'm stupid (she does that a lot too) "you're obviously not fine seaweed brain; you look like you just ran a marathon." She rubbed her chin "maybe we should get you back in bed"

"pshhh naw I could run laps around the fields" I gasped trying get my breath back. Annabeth rolled her eyes and mumbled something about stupid boys before jogging off. "Come on then" she shouted back to me I grunted and pushed off the pile of boulders and slowly trudged after her. Annabeth glanced back at me smiling "maybe we could stop at a stream or someth…" Her sentence was cut short as a dark figure flew out of the shadows and tackled her pulling her deeper into the wood.

I stood frozen, staring at the spot Annabeth had just been standing not a minute ago. There had been no warning, not even the leaves had moved before the Beast pounced. It happened to fast, I was to slow. _To late to save her?_ A small voice whispered in my head. "No!" I growled taking out and uncapping my sword, watching the forest as it grew into a glowing bronze sword the tiny Greek letters on the side spelling Anaklusmos, Riptide.

I crept through the forest following the skid mark track the Beast had left, silently thanking Grover for all the lessons 'If your ever lost follow the tracks left by the animals. They know the forest better than you ever could.' I had barley gone 10 feet when I slipped on the suddenly slanted ground. I grabbed a branch to steady myself and I noticed the bark had been scrapped off. As I looked closer I noticed a tumbling trail of broken branches and scattered leaves leading down the hill. "Please be ok Annabeth" I whispered as I began down the steep slope after the Beast.

I crouched down behind a fallen tree as I heard something moving around. I peered over the edge of the log and saw a small clearing full of fallen leaves chattering squirrels and a black body hunched over another. Even though its back was to me I could tell it was sizably smaller then I had first thought a few inches shorter than me, lean but still muscular covered in a long robe with a hood over its head. The Beast was hanging over Annabeth pushing something into her mouth; I slowly got up slithered over the log and made my way towards it.

I approached silently skirting the dry death leaves that would have made my presence known. About Five feet away from it (just outside of striking distance) it turned. unsure whether it smelled me or something had given me away I wasn't sure, but I didn't think on it long it was too close to Annabeth for me to attack so dropping my sword I jumped forwards and tackled the monster.

I hit its chest, as we flew through the air my hand went to his throat as we hit the ground I started squeezing. I swung around Putting it beneath me as I put my other hand on its neck pressing down as it struggled pulling at my wrists its hood fell back, bringing me face to face with…Nico!?

**Gasp! Dun dun dunnnnn ~MeowMix **


	4. Chapter 4: Double Oops

"Nico?!" I thought for a second before realizing my hands were still wrapped around his throat. "Oh Gods Nico I'm Sorry" I almost yelled as I released his neck and climbed off of him. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball as he retched and gasped trying to get the breath back in his lungs. Behind me I heard Annabeth groan and sit up.

"Whassthat?" she mumbled while rubbing her head. On the ground next to her sat a crumbled up baggie with what looked like a mushed piece of cake inside, ambrosia...Nico must have been feeding it to her when I tackled him_, Tried to kill him you mean?_ The little voice whispered in my head. I mentally kicked its butt, _Shut up_.

Annabeth finally seemed to remember where we were and tensed up, then relaxed when she saw no threat. She looked around spotting me and crawled over, upon seeing Nico she gasped and rushed over to him. "What happened?!" She asked frantic as she inspected the bruises on his next. "These look like hand prints…" She muttered to herself slowly turning Nico's head back and forth. She looked over at me, sitting there staring down at my hands in my lap with what was no doubt a guilty expression on my face. "Perseus Jackson, What did you do?"

"It was an accident, I didn't know it was him" I said quietly "How could you not!? It's not like he is some huge powerful monster, Hades he doesn't even look like one!" Her voice rose with every word up to the point where she was almost yelling. "I only saw him from the back and from what happened I just assumed he was a monster" I yelled back. She paused for a moment. "You attacked him because he hit me and we tumbled down a hill?" "Well I thought he was a monster and that he grabbed you and took off" I mumbled staring hard at my sneakers. "I see" She said smiling.

She sat down with Nico's (Who has passed out, but is otherwise ok unless you count the bruises) head in her lap and me pacing the outside of the clearing. We didn't want to risk hurting Nico more by moving him and Annabeth still wasn't healed enough to protect them both, if I went to get help. So now we wait for Nico to wake up and because I'm the only noninjured one I got stuck with guard duty. Not that I minded it was the least I could do after what I had done.

As time passed and the sun started going down Annabeth became more and more worried "Nico hasn't so much as moved since you knocked him out, maybe we should try walking back. He isn't getting any help out here" Annabeth said "Alright then wise girl" I said walking over and picking up Nico. "I'll carry him"

**So...Here. **

**I gots Influenza A & B. Cool huh? They gave meh drugs +^.^+ ~MeowMix**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Good Enough

"Ok" Chiron said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this straight, you and Annabeth we're walking in the woods and Nico flew out of a tree and hit her causing them both to fall down a hill. Percy thinking it was a monster charged in guns blazing to save her strangling Nico in the process."

"I wouldn't say strangled, just lightly choked" I mumbled staring at my shoes. Chiron sighed and looked over through the window at the unconscious son of Hades. "You really need to think more before you act Percy. This could have turned out a lot worse." As if I needed to be reminded of that. Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you feel terrible about this Percy and I know you'll do what it takes to make up for it" Giving my shoulder a squeeze he turned and walked off towards the Big House.

I sat beside Nico's bed thinking back to that clearing and how obvious it had been that Nico wasn't a monster. But I just rushed forwards without thinking and look what happened. I sighed; from now on I'm done blindly rushing into things. From now on I'm going to be more like annabeth, thinking things though and having a plan. _Who are you trying to fool?_ I heard whispered in my head. I covered my face with my hands, now even the voice in my head is against me. Great, just great.

"Percy, I can feel you beating yourself up" Nico whispered in a rough voice. I sighed "I could have killed you" He smiled "I've survived to much craziness to be killed by a crazy guy with a magic sword" I smiled and dropped my hands "I'll have you know that I'm still perfectly sane" He laughed and I soon joined in.

Nico fell back onto his pillow. "So have I missed anything important?" He ask while drinking water from a glass I brought him "Hmm well not really you've only been out about a day or so" I mumbled picking at a loose string from his blanket. He sighs "Percy I don't blame you"

"How could you not? I mean I almost killed you" I was rambling "Percy" Nico said quietly but I went on like I hadn't heard "I'm so stupid You don't even look like a monster but I just ran in without a second thought and tried to tear off your head" "PERCY" Nico yelled his voice cutting off in the middle, I cursed myself I shouldn't have made him yell, he cleared his throat, his voice even rougher then before "I don't blame you because it was all my fault.

Wait what? "Back in the underworld if I was a better fighter you wouldn't have had to throw your sword to save me and you wouldn't have been stabbed" He sniffed wiping his eyes "and you wouldn't have a hole in your chest and I wouldn't be in this stupid bed if I had just been better" The tears flowed freely now. "A-and…wait w-why are you laughing"

I was doubled over holding my sides, "I spent all day thinking you were going to hate me and now you're upset because I threw my sword and got a small cut?" "There was a pole threw your chest Percy" he sniffed "That's not the point! Nico you're a great fighter I only threw my sword because I worry too much" He face turned a weird shade of red "Your just saying that to shut me up" he said angrily.

I sighed and climbed onto his bed, he scooted back almost falling off, his face turning red again "P-percy what are you-" I grabbed his arm and pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around his small torso "Nico if it wasn't for you I would be dead, I threw my sword because I didn't want you to get hurt even if it caused me harm." I tightened my arms "Thank you Nico, for saving me"

His arms slowly came up, holding me just as tight as I held him, something tightened in my chest flooding me with warmth, my cheeks felt warm; it's probably just after affects of the nectar. Ya…Of course. _You're such a bad liar. _That stupid voice whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Girls Are Mean

**Sorry It's so short. It's more of an explanation then a chapter…its foreshadowing later chapters . Enjoy ~MeowMix **

**Aphrodite Girls Pov.**

"Ok so I have One hundred and twenty five bucks on Percy ending up with annabeth, and Two hundred and thirty five that Percy ends up with Nico and Twenty that he" I squint at the tiny writing on the sheet of paper "will end up alone because he is a badass" Alright then.. "So we have Percy under almost constant watch so now we just have to wait"

"I'm tired of waiting" Someone wined. "Me too" Agreed Drew **(See Heros Of Olympus, Book one) **"why not just make him tell us?" "Um because he either wouldn't answer or beat the crap out of us soo" "But" Drew said dramatically "we can just make a potion to have him confess his love for whoever" Almost everyone was nodding "And when he finds out who do you think he is going to come after?" "He won't find out we can leave it in his cabin with a note that says like 'Drink this it will make you feel better' from like annabeth and when he does drink it he will go and confess his love"

"This will only end badly" I said, but no one was listening anymore.


	7. Chapter 7: Ohh Nuuu

**Cuz the last chapter was so short I thought I should upload two. Enjoy ~MeowMix**

**Nico's Pov.**

"Hey Nico wanna go to the beach?" I looked up from my cards; Percy was sitting a crossed from me his cards held directly in front of his face. "Your only asking because you know you're going to lose" I smiled as he dropped his losing hand onto the table pouting. "Come on, you can't no to me, I have a hole in my chest" "Had" Was all I said, packing the cards away and collecting my winnings. "You're pretty hole free at the moment"

He leaned over the table and poked my face. "Come on neeks, the water would really make me feel better" I sighed "Fine but I'm not swimming" I suppressed a smile as Percy jumped up and cheered.

**(Time Skip: Nico and Percy are at his cabin)**

"Just wait here" Percy said grabbing his suit "I'ma change then we can go" He walked off to the bathroom closing the door behind him. I sighed and sat on his bed accidentally hitting his nightstand causing a small vial to tip off and fall. I gasped as it bounced off the floor and rolled to a stop, I picked it up. ''doesn't seem to have any cracks'' I thought to myself. But why was it here, I glanced back over to the nightstand, seeing a note I picked it up and read. 'Hey Percy this will help you sleep tonight' ''why would he need help sleeping?'' 'Be sure to drink it all 3 Annabeth'. I crumpled up the note as my stomach twisted. ''Annabeth just loves helping doesn't she'' ''why am I so upset about this''

'Because your jealous' I sighed and looked at the vial, 'I need help sleeping too' I thought as I pocketed the small potion.

**(Time skip: After dinner, Nico's alone in his cabin)**

I sat alone in my cabin on the edge on my bed looking at the small vial, the fluid inside was a bright yellow faintly glowing in the evening light. "Why not" I sighed quietly uncapping the potion, "To a goodnight sleep" I spoke holding it up. I brought the small bottle to my lips and tossed it back swallowing quickly. It tasted like honeysuckle.

As I laid back waiting for the potion to kick in I felt light headed, ''Finally it works'' I thought relaxing. But something was wrong. I felt myself get up and stumble to the door opening it and stepping onto the grass before making my way towards the Poseidon cabin, wait the Poseidon cabin why am going there. I struggled to stop to move myself back into the shadows but I kept walking up to the cabin to the door, my hand raised up and knocked roughly.

A few minutes passed before a tired and rumpled looking Percy opened the door. "Nico?" he yawned, gods he looks adorable when he does that, what! No he doesn't! "what are you doing here" he finished rubbing his eyes. I felt myself speak "Percy I love you" his eyes widened "w-what?" I suddenly jumped forwards smashing my lips to his, I slid my arms around his neck holding him tight. After few seconds I felt his arms come around me. I froze, His arms come around me?, So I did the only logical thing someone in my position would do. I panicked. I shoved him away, stopping for a moment realizing I had control of myself again, he hit the door and fell back threw it. I turned and ran, "Nico wait" He shouted from behind me. I didn't.


	8. Chapter 8: Kissin' Nymphs

**Nico's POV**

"I kissed him, oh gods I kissed him." I paced the length of my cabin. 'Of course I ran away right after but I kissed him. I should have stayed' I thought. 'Tried to talk to him.'

"_Why?" _The Voice whispered. _"So he could look down at you with disgust and never want to see you again?" _I stopped and sat down. "Percy wouldn't do that, would he?"

**Percy's POV**

'The Aphrodite girls are acting weird today' I thought as I walked towards the Arena, I needed to not think about last night and no place better to not think about your problems then when a trained swords man is trying to gut you, anyways back to the girls. They were all huddled up whispering and pointing at me, more than once I saw money change hands. I smirked they're probably betting on who's butt I'm going to kick in the Area (Clarisse). Glancing back at the herd I saw Nico, who quickly ducked behind a building, and last night rushed back to me.

**Last Night, Percy's POV**

After being rudely awakened from a rather nice dream about Penguins by a loud knocking I got up and shuffled to the door rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I opened the door, "Nico?" I yawned "what are you doing here" He looked like he was struggling against something. "Percy" he whispered in a strained voice "I love you". Talk about blindsided.

"w-what?" I stuttered, He then jumped at me and smashed his lips to mine. I backed up hitting the door frame. His arms slid around my neck holding me against him. It was so wrong. _If it's so wrong why haven't you resisted?_ It whispered. 'I just woke up, he caught me off guard' _Then stop him now, _I could feel it's amusement, _your stronger just push him away. Or perhaps you enjoy the boy against you? _'No' I snarled (can you snarl in your head?) 'I'll push him away now, you just watch'. The only reply was The Voices laughter.

I lifted my arms but instead of pushing him away I found myself holding him closer. 'Gods he feels good, Wait No He Doesn't' as I fought with myself I felt Nico tense. Then he shoved me backwards, I hit the door, I forgot to close it, and fell through smacking my head against the floor. I quickly sat upright blinking the stars away in time to see Nico bolt from the deck. I scrambled up and lurched outside hitting the railing as the world spun. "Nico wait!" I yelled after him. He didn't.

**End Flashback**

I shook my head trying to clear it. Now isn't the time to think about that, I'll have to confront Nico about this. I sighed and looked back to where he disappeared he was gone but annabeth was there. She saw me looking, she waved then pointed ahead of me. I looked forwards just in time…to run face first into a tree. "Ha" A barked a familiar voice "How can you expect to even survive in the arena when you can't so much as dodge a tree?" It was Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. She smirked and walked pass, Chris paused and helped me up then walked after her.


	9. Chapter 9: Daughter Of Ares

As I walked into The Arena I saw a not-so-small number of people sitting on the bleachers, among them was all of the Ares cabin, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and most of the Hermes cabin. _'Probably here to see the camp bully get her butt whooped' _I thought coyly.

Clarisse saw me first; she had been standing be the water cooler talking to one of her siblings from the Ares cabin. Noticing me she smirked and spread her arms, gesturing at the crowd on the bleachers. "Hey Jackson! Looks like you're having a public execution today." I didn't reply, she was just trying to bait me. Instead I walked to the middle of the Arena and turned to face her. I uncapped Riptide and as it grew I got myself into a defensive stance. Simply attacking her wouldn't work, as much as I don't like her I had to admit she was a great fighter.

"Oh what's this?" She taunted. "Satyr got your tongue? Are you trying to scare me? Cuz the only one that would be scared of you is-" I didn't let her finish. Behind her was the water cooler, no doubt I would need it later but I needed her to charge me for my plan to work. I stared at it concentrating. And I felt sharp pulling in my gut before it tipped and spilled all over Clarisse's stupid head. She gasped and scrambled to cover herself with her shield while trying to clear her eyes, obviously fearing an attack. When none came she stood awkwardly still wiping at her eyes. Several of the Hermes campers were laughing before being quickly silenced by the Ares cabin, making her face flush with embarrassment.

I really shouldn't, I mean it was over kill but I just can't help myself. "Been toilet diving again, Clarisse?" and at that her face turned a rather interesting shade of purple and crowd howled with laughter, even her so called friends were laughing. Picking up her spear from the ground she charged "DIE JACKSON" she yelled slamming her shield into mine. It knocked me back but I managed to stay on my feet_. 'Well that worked'_.

"You think you can defeat a daughter of Ares?" Clarisse yelled stabbing her spear at my head. I ducked, blocking the point with my shield. I heard more than felt the electric pulse that passed through the spear into my shield. Same old Clarisse fighting a metal clad opponent with her electric spear, cheater. But I've faced far worse than her shocking stick and despite what people think I do learn.

I forced my shield forwards her spear scraping up the side and over my head. She growled and grabbed the shield edge pulling it down. '_Wait for it' _I thought to myself. With her victory in sight she grinned and stabbed at my chest.

'_Now!' _I slid past the point and wrapped my arm around the shaft. What I had learned was that only the point was electrified. I smiled, now I had her. Before she had the chance to recover I stabbed the edge into the ground and brought my armored knee down on it. It broke with a crack and an electric pulse blasted me backwards.

I landed on my back and quickly scrambled up, there was a buzzing in my head, like a bee had gotten into my helmet, my vision was blurry and I couldn't see Clarisse. I covered myself with my shield….just in time to have it knocked away. _'Oh'_ I thought _'there she is'. _And there she was standing above me sword in hand, her eyes burning with rage. Not good. I got my feet against her shield and shoved her back. Scrambling up I slashed at her while she was reeling. No luck. She blocked my blow with her shield and dealt her own stabbing at my chest. My armor shielded me from the worse but it still left a nasty gash. The buzzing was louder and was staring to get annoying but as Clarisse pulled back her blade I saw an opening. Seizing the moment I darted in jabbing riptide into her arm. Her armor held for half a second before giving away allowing riptide to slice into her bicep and before I could stop it through it completely.

No one moved not even Clarisse. She just stood there staring at riptide. The buzzing grew steadily louder to the point where I couldn't hear anything else. Her sword arm twitched _'She's attacking' _The Voice whispered_ 'Stop her',_ with a growl I tore the blade from her arm and slashed it a crossed her armored chest. Riptide's razor edge cut through the bronze like it wasn't there, slicing the flesh underneath. She gasped looking down at the gash in her chest. Her shield fell from her hands and she turned trying fleeing _'She's going for reinforcements! Stop Her' _The Voice commanded, I jumped forwards and swiped at her left leg cutting through the back of her calf and finally she fell. She turned towards me pleading, tears clogging her eyes and wetting her cheeks the fear clear on her face...fear of me._ 'And why shouldn't she fear me?'_ I thought, I am more powerful then she could ever be. I hold her life in my hands, '_Yes..her life means nothing to one so powerful. Finish Her'_ I raised my blade for the final blow.

**CLIFF-HANGER (Insert Evil laugh Here)**

**~MeowMix **


End file.
